


Mistaken and Taken

by KaitouKiddo90



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Romance, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitouKiddo90/pseuds/KaitouKiddo90
Summary: Dracula is back and more determined to finish the Valerious line then ever, yes there are more of them! but now he has a case of mistaken identity on his hands... my first Van Helsing Fic. Please be nice. and please REVIEW! DracXOC, GabrielXOC OCXOC





	1. Mistaken And  Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Dracula has a new life, new brides and a new set of Valerious upstarts to deal with, or so he thinks. As a centuries-old vampire, he might think he is beyond being able to be surprised, but he just might be wrong about that.

The young girl of seventeen screamed and her sisters, Sophie, 15 and Clarisse, 19, who shared the room with her, ran in.

“Natalie! What’s wrong?” Claire asked frantically at the sight of her pale and frightened sister.

“N-N-Nosferatu!” she stammered, “ outside the window!”

“Don’t be silly Nat,” that was Sophie, “ there aren’t any Vampires in this area any more. You know that, that’s why mom and dad moved into this place. Though I wonder... why was that... oh, what was his name?” she glanced at Clair who had just finished checking the window and found nothing.

“Raphael Valerious.” Clair supplied, Clair was good with names.

“Yeah him! I wonder why he was so eager to get rid of this place?”

“I’m telling you I saw a vampire it was sitting outside the window staring at me!” Natalie implored her sisters hoping that they would believe her or at least prove to her that she had been wrong, she desperately hoped for the second one.

“Nat, trust me there is nothing out there. Okay?” Clair said gently.

Natalie took some deep breaths to calm down, “ you’re right, Claire, it was probably just my imagination and my eyes playing tricks on me.”

Once Nat had calmed down she and her sisters played chess. Then they told their parents good night and went to bed. 

Natalie couldn’t sleep though. She couldn’t stop thinking about vampires. The girl could have sworn she had seen one but Claire had looked and there had been nothing there. Still, Nat couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Stop it! She told herself, you are just nervous because it is your first week in a new house. As Nat watched the moonlight dance fluidly across the ceiling she began to feel drowsy and slowly her eyes drooped shut and she fell into a deep sleep.

Sometime later, the latch on the French doors leading to the girls’ balcony opened. Three extremely beautiful women entered and went to stand around Natalie’s bed.

“She is the one the master wants.” Said the eldest bride, who wore an elegant and revealing midnight blue gown that went well with her long black locks.

“But why…” one of the others, a curvy brunette in deep purple, started but was interrupted by the first.

“Hush, Alina! You will wake her and she will wake the whole house. Besides, I would not question the master if I were you… He won’t take it well.”

Nat moaned in her sleep and seemed on the verge of waking. The eldest bride, whose name was Selena, gently touched her fingertips to Natalie’s forehead and the girl sank back into a deep sleep. Then Selena scooped Nat into her arms; the three of them transformed and took off through the open doors.

Sophie lay for several moments frozen in fear by what she had just seen and heard. Finally, she worked up enough courage to run to the other end of the room and wake Clarisse.


	2. Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie awakens in a strange place only to be confronted by a mysterious man, who seems to have kidnapped her in the night. How will she cope? How will she survive?

Natalie awoke in a room she had never seen before. The colours were somewhat disturbing, blood red and black with gold accents. It was elegantly furnished with an armoire, vanity, full-length mirror, two armchairs and a chaise. Many candles burned throughout the room and gave off enough light that Natalie could see when she stood up that she was no longer wearing the matching sweats and a tank top that she wore to bed. She was instead wearing a floor-length forest green dress with delicate silver embroidery. After seeing all this she reacted the only logical way, with fear. In fact, Nat was terrified out of her mind. ‘Okay Nat just calm down,’ she thought to herself, ‘just breathe, nothing has happened to you yet. You are still in one piece. Just relax.’  
“Good evening.” Said a sophisticated male voice from behind her. Nat gasped and spun around so fast that she almost lost her balance. A few feet away from her stood the most handsome man that Nat had ever seen, but something about him put her on guard.  
“It is good to see you have awakened Natalie.” He said with a strong Transylvanian accent. He was absolutely gorgeous! His long raven black hair was held back in a gold clip, but several strands escaped to frame his face. His clothes were luxurious and all black but for some gold trim on the high collar of his jacket. They resembled old army fatigues. Those eyes…they seemed to draw Natalie’s to them and …  
‘Wait a minute! Did he just say my name?!’ with that Nat broke free from her light trance-like state. “Where am I? How did I get here? How do you know my name?” she demanded shakily.  
He smiled a rather evil looking smile, “I know many things about you Natalie,” he chuckled when he saw the look of fear on her face, “though I must say you have quite a scream.”  
At this Nat’s face paled in fear as well as rage, “You were the one who was watching me the other night!” She accused, “Who are you a vampire? And what do you want?!”  
“What… a Valerious of seventeen who does not know who I am? Could they really be getting so careless.” He pondered.  
This remark surprised the young woman, “Whoa! Rewind for a minute. I am not a Valerious. My last name is Madison.”  
Now the vampire, who was Dracula, was getting annoyed, “and yet you live in Valerious Manor which makes me think you are lying, my dear.” The count hissed angrily, he did not like to be lied to.  
“Because I live in a house you automatically assume I am a Valerious?” Nat was shouting now, “My parents only bought that house a week ago from some guy named Raphael!”  
“Curse that coward son of a bastard! Ten generations of his family die trying to vanquish me… one of them succeeded and he runs away with his tail between his legs!” Dracula muttered to himself.  
“Well now that’s all settled, I’ll just be going now,” Nat said as she tried to get around the prince of darkness to the door. The vampire heard this and took hold of her arm, stopping her in her tracks.  
“You are not going anywhere Natalie because if I let you go you will tell someone about me and through an inevitable chain of events Rome will find out I am here. They will undoubtedly send a hunter to vanquish me. It is more annoying than anything else but I would prefer to avoid it for as long as possible, so welcome to your new home Natalie.” He walked out the door with a smirk, closing and locking it behind him.  
Soon after Nat started pounding on the door and screaming, “Let me out you monster! Let me go! PLEASE! Someone let me out!” She continued this for two hours before she broke down in hysterical tears on the hearth-rug before the fire. That is where Selena found her the next evening in a deep exhausted sleep before gently scooping up the girl and putting her to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie suffers a depressive episode.
> 
> Claire goes to Rome in search of assistance and to track down Raphael.

Chapter 3

Several days after Natalie had first been captured Selena had just finished checking up on the girl and she was worried. She may have been a vampire but she still had her mothering instincts. The senior bride went over the words she wanted to say in her head as she made her way to the master’s study and knocked.

“Enter…” Came the smooth aristocratic voice from within. Selena slipped into the study closed the door quietly behind her. “Selena, my senior bride this is a pleasant surprise, how may I help you, my love?” Dracula said as he looked up from his papers.

Selena took a deep breath, though she didn’t need to breathe, “Master… why do you keep this girl here? You said yourself it was certain that she is not a Valerious… why do you not release her?”

“Selena, my dearest, I can not release her. She would tell someone of our existence, and it would get back to Rome, who would send someone to try and destroy us.” He replied attempting to sooth his bride’s anxiety.

“Yes but, My Lord, you could easily erase her memory of us could you not? Or is not it likely people would think she was hallucinating if we left her in the forest?” Selena implored, trying desperately not to upset him… she failed.

Dracula’s eyes glowed slightly with annoyance and anger, “Why are you so eager to get rid of this girl, Selena?” The king of vampires growled.

“I am not master… but…” she faltered in the face of her master’s temper as he interrupted.

“Then I do not see what the problem is. What is the matter?” He was practically shouting now.

Selena gave a resigned sigh and answered his question, “she is not eating master…we put the food in her room but she will not touch it. I even had Tasha, one of my maids, sit with her for a time, she either just sat and stared at the food or else she looked out the window. Whenever Tasha tried to initiate conversation Natalie either just stared blankly at her or if it were a yes or no question she would shake or nod her head. It may be that she is suffering from depression and homesickness.” She had been looking at her hands, which were folded together on her dress, now she looked up at her husband, “Did you have to be so harsh with her master? You were not exactly gentle when you told her that she could not leave… we could all hear her screaming and pounding…” Dracula was silent; Selena took it as a sign to continue, “Master please, it has been ten days since we brought her here. If we do not do something she will starve.” She pleaded with him.

Dracula thought for a moment, this was not something he had anticipated. “Very well, my love, when she awakens you and I shall speak with young Natalie, then we will decide on the best course of action.” He gave her a small smile, though he was somewhat confused as to her concern for the girl. He was glad she was or he might have missed the problem completely.

“Thank you, Master, you are most kind.” She bowed and left the room as quietly as she had come.

 

Meanwhile in Rome…

It had taken Clarisse six days to get to Rome from Transylvania. She had heard that Raphael Valerious had run to Rome…well he would need more then some doddering old men in robes to protect him from her wrath. Claire had found out that Raphael had known about the vampires and, because he had not warned them her sister was kidnapped. Claire refused to think Natalie was dead. Claire had been in Rome for three days and it was now her fourth. She had now looked just about every where except Saint Peters. When she arrived, she told the priests that she was looking for Raphael Valerious and that it was of great importance that she find him, but she had been turned away, ‘I thought the church was supposed to help those in need.’ She thought dejectedly. She was about to return home and report to Sophie that no help was to be found when she saw a familiar figure enter the courtyard.

“Raphael Valerious! I need to speak with you.” She shouted and moved to block his path.

“What do you want? I am in a hurry.” Said Raphael, as he attempted to move around her.

“You will listen to me Valerious or God help me I may do something I will regret,” Claire said vehemently unaware that they had an audience of two.

“Go away child I have no time fo-…” his reply was cut off by Claire slapping him across the face. He looked utterly shocked at first then his face began to take on a reddish hue, “What the Hell is wrong with you!” He shouted.

“You lying, deceiving bastard! You knew about those vampires and you sold my parents that house anyway!” she glared at him with tears in her eyes, “they took my sister! They think she is a Valerious. Who knows what they have done to her? She…” Claire choked out her next words, “she… could be…dead! And it is entirely your fault!” she emphasized this last statement by hitting the man some more.

“What do you want me to do? ... Your family is not my problem.”

Claire just stared at him in shock. She pulled out a dagger and lunged at him, “you fucking coward, you bastard, I’ll kill you!” However, before she could stab the last Valerious one of the men who had been watching grabbed her arm and with a gentle but firm hand wrestling the knife from her grasp and pocketing it. After this Claire sank to the ground sobbing in the downpour that had recently started. A small blond friar named Carl was applying pressure to a shoulder wound he had received trying to keep Raphael from stabbing Claire.

“You alright Carl?” asked the man who had taken Claire’s blade in a gruff voice.

“Yes, yes…it isn’t deep.” Said the friar dismissively, “but you,” he turned to Raphael; “you were going to stab a woman?” he looked shocked at that thought.

“She was trying to kill me! What was I supposed to do?” came his waspish reply.

“You are an experienced fighter Raphael… she is not.” The older man’s voice was full of scorn as his black duster flapped in the wind.

“How do you know whether she is experienced or not?” The younger Valerious spat.

“Anyone could see it… the way she held the knife was bad and her stance was weak.”

Meanwhile, Claire’s sobbing had increased in intensity, “Natalie I am so sorry we didn’t believe you…” she looked at the three men standing about her and pleaded, “ Please, please help me… sh-she will die if we don’t do something. If we are not already too late. I-I- I can not just leave her there…”

“Van Helsing… surely we can do something?” Carl said soulfully, he obviously felt for the girl’s pain.

The monster hunter thought for a moment, “of course we will help you. I just have one question.” Claire looked up at him from her position on the ground, “why are you here? Why haven’t your parents come to seek help?”

“Mother and Father don’t know Nat is gone. They left to visit some of dad’s old friends in England the night she was taken and they will not return for three weeks.”

“Carl, inform the Cardinal of our mission and start packing provisions for the four of us.” Van Helsing began as Carl ran off to do as he was told.

“Four?!” Raphael and Claire exclaimed simultaneously.

Van Helsing glared at Raphael and growled, “yes four, you created this mess and you are going to put it right! No matter how much of a bloody coward you are.” Raphael opened his mouth to protest, “Would you like me to ask Cardinal Jinette what he thinks of the situation, come with us freely or have the Cardinal order you to come it makes no difference to me.” Unfortunately, his faith in the man in charge of the order was miss placed.

“Uh excuse me…” Claire started hesitantly as she picked herself up off the ground, “ Mr Van Helsing?”

“Yes miss…” he didn’t smile but his eye were full of kindness this emboldened the teen.

“Clarisse Madison, but you can call me Claire. Mr Van Helsing don’t force him to come he will just begrudge it and be more of a hindrance than a help. Let God be judge of him.” By this time Carl had returned with all the weapons and supplies, they would need. The cardinal followed closely after him.  
Cardinal Jinette frowned when he saw Claire, “Van Helsing, do not tell me you actually believe this child’s insane story about Dracula returned from the dead! The girl needs a psychiatrist, not a monster hunter!”

Clair glared daggers at the Cardinal, “I did not say it was Dracula per se I said that vampires kidnapped my sister. From a house we bought from that man,” she gesticulated towards Raphael, “He knew those vampires were about yet he told my family that the area was free of vampires and werewolves. Generations of his family fought vampires and werewolves, they defended the innocent, but he deliberately put us in danger and ran away like the coward he is!” she spat.

The Cardinals face began to colour from suppressed rage, “there she goes again! Insulting a member of one of the most honoured families in the whole history of the Order!”

“I heard it from his own mouth father he admitted it, Carl will back me.” Van Helsing said through gritted teeth, Carl nodded fervently, “besides it is my job to help and protect innocents in need. This girl, Claire, she asked for my help and I intend to give it to her!” he was almost shouting by the end.

The Cardinal threw his hands up in exasperation, “what do I care? I am not your mother! Do what you want Gabriel. But I am telling you this is a waste of time. We have had not a single report of vampires from that area in the eight years since you vanquished Dracula!”

“Thank you for your opinion Jeanette, now if you will excuse the three of us? We have very little time to lose.” Van Helsing said glaring at the Cardinal before he turned and walked towards the stables. Claire just stood there and stared at Raphael who was staring after Van Helsing. 

“I hope you can live with yourself if she dies!” She hissed at the last Valerious. Then the young woman turned and raced after Carl and the hunter.

They had been on the road maybe five minutes when Raphael caught up. He had clearly been doing some serious thinking, “You are right Van Helsing… I made this mess I should be the one to put it right… also the young woman.” He took a breath, “What you said about my family, you were right… I am an absolute coward when compared to Boris or Velkan or even Anna.” This last part was hushed and he looked rather ashamed of himself, “I have shamed and dishonoured my family and ancestors but I hope I can begin to put that right. I am sorry, Claire, for the way I acted towards you it was callous and extremely rude. I can see how much your family means to you and that you care for them deeply indeed.” 

The nineteen-year-old did not say anything she just simply nodded. Raphael could tell he would have to do more than apologize to gain the young woman’s trust. Van Helsing and Carl were also silent though they shared a look. The four of them then remounted and continued on their way in complete silence except for the sound of hoof beats and the wind blowing through the trees.


End file.
